Chi's Return
by Fae 206
Summary: Chi left to go with her family to Paris but when Kento is offered a better job in the area where they used to live, Chi sees her old world through the eyes of an older cat. Will she be able to play with her friends the way she did as a kitten? Will she even be able to track all of them down?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Short first chapter. Following chapters will have flashbacks and be longer**

**Chi's Return**

**Chapter One**

She had lived here as a kitten. It was her childhood home which was filled with childhood memories. That's what Yohei had said anyway. Their small family had lived in France for the past two years but when Papa had been offered a job back in Japan, he had decided to return their family. It wasn't the exact same neighborhood that Chi had lived in before but it was close, the park was the closest and she was able to find her way there now.

She grinned as she saw a pigeon walking around and remembered some of the lessons that Pan had told her – a friend whom she had made in Paris – she needed to be quiet and keep her eye on the prize. She shuffled back before jumping onto the bird and pinning it down with her paw. She looked at it and batted it to the other paw as it struggled to get up.

She used to always miss when she was a kitten. She would get too excited and would fall flat on her face. It had been a while since she had been back here. She wasn't the cute furball that she was two years ago, she had more elegance and grace. She had grown up well.

She sniffed the air remembering the games that she and her friends had played. She let the bird go and walked away, it wasn't holding her interest any longer. She saw a few kittens around the fountain and shook her head with a soft laugh, she remembered playing there when she was young. The world had seemed so big and extraordinary to her at that point.

She really had been a different cat.

She looked at her reflection and then walked around the park. The box that Cocchi had always slept in was gone, he must have moved on by now. She might never see him again. She sighed as she tried to figure out what to do with the time she had before she had to return to her family. As she looked around she heard a chuckle from the shadows and saw an older cat. Her body instinctively arched before her eyes widened. Kuroi-na.

"So, you new around here?" Kuroi-na said and Chi smiled, she lifted her head proudly as her collar with her tag slid down her neck. She had learned that by wearing that collar, everyone could see that she was Yohei's cat and she would be returned to her family if she got lost.

"Returning," Chi winked to him, "You glad to see me?" she asked and Kuroi-na jumped down. "You're not going to steal my food are you, Kuroi-na?"

"Chi!?" the black cat asked in complete shock before chuckling. "So you did grow up well. I've been worried about you," he chuckled to himself and Chi nodded. "Are you back for good?"

"We just got a house around here," Chi told him. "We've come back. Where's Cocchi?" she asked and Kuroi-na laughed at that question.

"There is a lot for you to catch up on, young one," he told her and Chi turned to him, about to protest that she wasn't a young one anymore. Instead her body dropped. She was interested in what had been going on but she was anxious to see the best friend she had had during her youth. Where was Cocchi?

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Again another short chapter but I think this works better with short chapters 😊

**Chapter Two**

_Chi looked out the window of the house in Paris. Papa and Mama and Yohei were all with her but she missed playing with the other kittens. She had been alone at first, well after she had wandered off from her mother she had been alone and then she had met Yoheii and then Kuroi-Neko had come into the apartment and then she met with Cocchi and Telly and Ann. Now she didn't know anyone but this had been the home which she had chosen._

_Going over to Yohei, she wriggled under his arm and saw the books he was concentrating on. Mama had said something about langwich whatever that was. Chi knew the word sandwich so wondered whether this langwich was close. Looking up at Yoheii, Chi yawned loudly and Yoheii pulled her into his arms, ignoring the book._

"_Chii," he grinned hugging her tight. "Look. We don't need anyone else. We don't need these books, right?" he asked and Chii yawned, the close embrace was warm and helped her to feel better, it allowed her to feel connected to Yoheii._

"_Mwrow!" Chi said as she tried to call out Yoheii's name. Yoheii smiled before sitting down._

"_You're a good chet," he laughed and Chi felt a sense of warmth and happiness in his laugh. Yes, she missed her old friends but at least she had Yoheii. Did she need anyone else?_

…..

…..

"Do you know where Cocchi is?" Chi asked as she looked around and Kuroi-na paused as he looked around. Cocchi had taken on some kind of role in one of the cat groups going on and Kuroi-na had continued on lessons with him. He watched her with pride in his eyes, she had been such a silly kitten who had been clueless about the world and even about being a cat but she had grown up and he was happy to see it.

"You'll see him around," the black cat smiled and Chii nodded before seeing the slide. It appeared to be the same as before and she could remember all those memories of chasing Cocchi around the park. She had had so much fun as a kitten and she wanted to have that type of fun again. Chi sniffed the air, taking in all of the familiar smells and then heard a rustling coming from a grassy area.

She smiled as she realized what it was. There was something rustling inside the box. That had been Cocchi's box. Was Cocchi back? She rushed forwards before seeing two small kittens playing in another box. This wasn't Cocchi's home as it had been in the past.

"Hello," one of the kittens said innocently and Chi recognized the expression on their face. It reminded her of herself when she had been young and innocent. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chi," Chi said as she reached out for the tiny kitten and then heard an adult male's voice from behind her.

"You're Chi?" he asked excitedly and Chi turned around, her eyes widened and she jumped back happily as she saw her childhood friend.

"Cocchi!" she said and he lifted his head with pride.

"Long time, no see," he said as he jumped down and rubbed his cheek against hers and Chi purred happily. She was with her friend again. She could play with her friend again. "I missed you," Cocchi said honestly and Chi licked his cheek as he lowered his head a little embarrassed.

"I've missed you too," she replied as the kittens watched them with interest. Cocchi usually had such a tough image apart from when Telly and Ann were there. How could this new cat make his expression soften so much?

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to Milenary for reviewing Chapter One**


End file.
